


Teach Me How to Dance

by Misty Bae (LanalanaBananun)



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/Misty%20Bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls go out to a frat party, leaving Cordelia and Misty alone to create their own fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Madison flicked her wrist upwards with the eyeliner in hand, trying to get her wings perfect. She let out a soft sigh, knowing that that was as good as it was going to get. However, she'd have to makeup for her mediocre makeup job in other ways, this party she was going to was the biggest frat party of the year goddammit, and she was not going to let her lazy makeup job ruin her potential chance of getting with a guy tonight. She started looking through her small bag of makeup to find her best lipstick to complete this look, so that she could start focusing on her outfit. "You damn thieving troll" Madison mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her makeup bag. She started dumping out all the contents of the bag. Madison knew that if she couldn't find it, one of the girls must have taken it, on account all of them have been jealous of all her products. She rolled her eyes then threw the eyeliner in her hand to the floor with a crash.  
"Zoe!" Madison stomped to Zoe's bedroom and threw the door open.  
"Woah, bitch" Zoe exclaimed, whipping her head back in surprise that an angry witch with only a half face of makeup on just came crashing through her door.  
"Where. Is. My. Maroon. Lipstick!"  
Zoe looked back to her "work station" per say, of makeup and saw under all the clutter a shiny bottle of maroon coloured lipstick.  
"uh, here" she nervously chuckled and held out the lipstick to please Madison, the pissed off teenage witch.  
Immediately, Madison snatched the lipstick out of Zoe's hand and strutted the other way slamming Zoe's door shut.  
"What a bitch" Zoe said to herself shaking her head, and turned back to the mirror and continued to curl her hair.  
{1 hour and 30 minutes later} "Bitch c'mon, we've waitin' since 1698, MOVE" Queenie yelled for Madison to finish. Queenie, Zoe, and Nan all waited at the doorway for Madison to finish so they could leave. They had all been waiting for a while since Madison thought it was necessary to make everything utter perfect. Finally, Madison opened her door and slowly strutted down the stairway. "I'm here, I'm here, let's go basics." Zoe rolled her eyes and opened the door , "Let's just go" Madison grabbed her jacket off the hook and handbag. "Why would you need that? What's there to carry" Nan asked. A mischievous smile creeped on Madison's face. "Where else I'm I to carry the condoms?" Madison started to laugh as Nan made a gagging sound effect as a reaction. "Girls!" Cordelia turned up out of nowhere and ran up to the girls, "Where are you all going" she asked,genuinely looking concerned . "umm we we're gonna walk to-" Madison interrupted Zoe mid sentence knowing she would spill every detail, "We we're going to a friends house, just a small hang out with like, two friends." "oh," Cordelia looked suspicious, knowing Madison, she was probably lying, but Cordelia chose to ignore it. They're still young and deserve this, she thought. "Fine, just be safe" "Yeah, thanks" Madison waved back and walked out the door. "Bye' all the girls said in sync. Cordelia watched all the girls walking with each other for a night a fun and carelessness. Now the only question was, what was she going to do for some fun?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty hears her music being played through the halls of the house. Light stomping of feet, and a distant voice practically yelling the lyrics. She can't help but guess, it's the girl that makes her heart twirl

Temptation falls in your path  
No hesitation why you ask  
You have another waiting at home  
And yes she matters to you  
Kind of woman that'll haunt you

Misty turned her head to her door. She closed her eyes and smiled, knowing that the song was by the one and only Stevie Nicks. The words sounded almost crisp, she recognized it was because it was on one of her old records. One of the only things she saved from her past life.  
Who'd be up this hour?  
Misty got up from her bed to walk and open the door. She walked all the way down the hall, the music getting louder with each step. She suddenly noticed that a beautiful voice was singing along with her favourite song. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn’t pin point who it belonged to.  
She matters to you  
Kind of woman that'll haunt you  
She matters to you  
Misty reached the living room entrance when she peeked her head around the corner. She saw an unaware Cordelia swinging her hips this way and that as she sang at the top of her lungs.  
“KIND OF WOMAN THAT’LL HAUNT YOOOU, SHE MATTERS TO YOOOU!”  
Misty stood there around the corner watching and silently loving all of Cordelia’s movements. All of her awkward arm waving and her head banging (which didn’t quite fit this type of music) all of it.  
“Ya should try body rollin’” Misty said in-between laughs.  
Cordelia snapped herself around and a look of absolute horror splashed across her face.  
“M-Misty?” She seemed like she didn’t believe what she was seeing. She straightened herself and cleared her throat, “I’m sorry if I woke you I was just…” She looked back to the record player. The song was coming to an end already.  
“Oh, Miss Delia. You got nothin to be sorry about. I quite enjoyed seein’ ya dance and flow ‘round like that” Misty bit her top lip trying to hold her giggles.  
Cordelia’s face flushed with dark red. “Yes, well. I do believe that I left out some of my spell books on my desk. I should really get back to cleaning up.”  
Cordelia gave a small smile before quickly started walking out of the room.  
Misty realized that Cordelia must be quite embarrassed and started to feel quite foolish. She put out her hand to block the doorway.  
“I didn’t mean to embarrass ya. I really did like seeing you dance,” Misty gave Cordelia a wide smile trying to reassure her.  
Cordelia looked a bit unsettled, “I just… I didn’t think anyone was watching and I didn’t know you were…” Cordelia trailed off.  
“Well” Misty had an idea, “If ya want. I could teach you a few moves. Teach you how to, ya know,” Misty started rotating her hips, “Move this way” She grabbed Cordelia’s hand and led her to the center of the room. “And that”  
Misty let go and started to whirl around, her shawl lifting up getting caught in the wind.  
“Misty,” Cordelia laughed lightly at how Misty was making an effort to get her to dance in front of her. “I can’t”  
Misty stopped spinning, and stepped towards Cordelia.  
“Oh c’mon Delia” Misty moved her hand on Cordelia’s hip. Cordelia felt something in the pit of her stomach that she hadn’t felt before. A feeling like one hundred lady bugs were fluttering around. Her heart felt like it was beating 100 miles per hour. “Just one dance”  
Cordelia knew Misty wouldn’t let her leave until she got her dance, so she nodded her head. Misty’s smile grew and her other hand caught Cordelia’s.  
“Ever waltz?” They started moving left and right, a simple motion, yet it still made both the ladies feel something in their chest. Something they could never imagine speaking of to the other.  
“Where did you learn to waltz?”  
Misty scoffed and disconnected their hands. Then gave Cordelia’s shoulder a playful shove. Cordelia couldn’t hold in her laughter.  
“Well, missy. I spent lots a time in the swamp by myself. So I had lots of time to practice things”  
“Things?” Cordelia raised her brow with a suspicious smirk curling up the corners of her mouth.  
“A’course you’d be quick to think such naughty things Delia”  
Cordelia laughed once again and grabbed Misty’s hand. She stepped forward making their bodies connect by chests. Then wrapped her other around Misty’s waist. At first she held Misty awkwardly, but Misty melted into Cordelia’s arms, making Cordelia realize. Misty felt completely safe in Cordelia’s arms.  
“Only you, would imply such things”  
Cordelia lifted her and Misty’s arms up, then twisted, causing Misty to twirl. Misty burst into a fit of giggles. It was the most beautiful thing Cordelia had ever heard. Cordelia slowed down then stopped when Misty was facing her directly, still giggling lightly.  
“Is this better than coopin’ yer’self-up all night readin’” Misty asked, her voice quiet and actually sounding curious.  
Cordelia couldn’t take it anymore. All of the giggles, the beautiful smile of hers, even the… different style choice, it was all too much. Cordelia had felt something for Misty the first day they met. She had been able to experience so much of Misty’s life and she envied her strength. Cordelia tried to forget about the heat racing and the dry mouth when she would watch Misty twirl around the house. But, she just couldn’t anymore. There was something different about Misty. Misty wasn’t her type at all but, something about the way she smiled. The sincerity in her eyes. The way she’d try and hide it at first but then gave in. The way her honey blonde hair would cascade along the frame of her face so perfectly. It was the little things that made Cordelia so weak around her. Misty was one of the purest things she had ever seen in the world. So much hope she had for everyone. Misty would give up so much to save the people she loved. Even though she had so little to give.  
Cordelia bit her top lip and realized she really was going to do it. The thing she had been thinking about for days. The thing that could change everything. She nodded slightly.  
Cordelia leaned in and closed her eyes, thinking how she didn’t believe this was really happening. But it was happening. She felt warm, delicate lips on hers. After what only felt like a second she pulled away. She saw Misty with closed eyes, her lips still puckered. Cordelia realized her hand were still wrapped around Misty’s waist and pulled it away.  
“I’m so sorry Misty I just-“  
Cordelia felt Misty’s lips crash into hers once again, somehow they felt better than what she remembered. Cordelia wrapped her hand back around Misty’s waist, trying to pull them both even closer. Misty slid her hand behind Cordelia’s neck, making them fall deeper into the kiss. Cordelia smiled while still trying to keep their lips connected.  
Misty pulled away only by less than an inch, “Told ya this would be better” Then reconnected their lips.


End file.
